A vehicular door includes a door trim on a vehicular interior side thereof and the door trim constitutes a vehicular interior design surface. The door trim is mounted on a body panel (a door panel) included in the vehicular door to cover an interior side of the body panel.
A weather strip is mounted on an upper end portion of the body panel. The weather strip seals a space between the door trim and a window glass included in the vehicular door. Such a door trim is configured to be mounted on the weather strip when the door trim is mounted on the body panel.
There has been a weather strip including a mount lip that extends in a vehicular front-rear direction and projects toward the door trim. The door trim includes a pair of holding portions (an upper holder and a lower holder) on a rear surface side thereof. The pair of holding portions projects toward the body panel and holds the mount lip therebetween.
The door trim includes a plurality of holding portions that are arranged in the vehicular front-rear direction with distances therebetween.
The pair of holding portions has a gap therebetween and the pair of holding portions holds the mount lip therebetween when the mount lip is inserted into a space formed by the gap Accordingly, the door trim is mounted on the weather strip. When the mount lip is inserted into the space, the pair of holding portions is elastically deformed to increase the gap at distal ends thereof.